Teenage Dream
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Aquel 14 de febrero fui una con Ichigo, por fin encontré la pieza que me hacía falta, por primera vez me sentí completa, llena en todo los sentidos, ese día no existía ni Ichigo ni Rukia, solo existía el ichiruki , un ser unido de dos personas, una pieza incompleta que se había transformado en una sola pieza


Shinji,ichigo y toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO,**quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD, yo solo los ocupo de vez en cuando.

**el drama es mio así que prohibido la piratería xDD**

******Teenage Dream (sueño ****adolescente)** es cantado por la cantante katy perry *w* amo su musica, me inspire en esta cancion xDD,este one shot lo escribir para el 14 de febrero pero por razones personales y tiempo xDD no pude subirlo antes. En fin , espero que les guste y les recomiendo que escuche la cancion mientras leen el fic ;D

este fic esta dedicado a todas las personitas enamoradas y las que me lee, en especial a mi nee-chan rukiruki-mazzy15;-; y any-chan ;D gracias por su apoyo nee-chan.

nota: para los que lee mi demas fic por el momento ando trabajado en ellos asi que disculpe si no actualizo pronto ;D ,ademas de que ahora ando siendo beta de mi nee-chan rukiruki-mazzy15,les recomiendo su fic "Una hoja para recordar" es ichiruki ;D y es nueva por fanfiction ;D

**aclaraciones:**

**AU(universo alterno) las personalidades pueden variar a como son en realidad :3 asi que todos los personajes pueden ser parecido a los del anime y manga o puede ser diferentes respecto a su personalidades.**

**el capitulo estara contado desde las pespectiva de Rukia Kuchiki;D**

_cursiva y comillas: recuerdos_**  
**

flashblack**:recuerdos anteriores**

—**:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

**summary: **Aquel 14 de febrero fui una con Ichigo, por fin encontré la pieza que me hacía falta, por primera vez me sentí completa, llena en todo los sentidos, ese día no existía ni Ichigo ni Rukia, solo existía el ichiruki , un ser unido de dos personas, una pieza incompleta que se había transformado en una sola pieza

* * *

**Teenage Dream**

**(Sueño de adolescente)**

**Tú crees que soy bonita****  
****Sin maquillaje encima****  
****Crees que soy graciosa****  
****Cuando digo un chiste malo****  
****Se que me tienes****  
****Por eso dejo mis barreras abajo, abajo**

Sonrió al verlo desde mi ventana, trae su convertible rojo, me mira y le sonrió, me dio la vuelta y salgo corriendo con mi bolsa, sin maquillaje, sé que a él le gusta así como soy. Cuando llego abajo el está en la puerta de mi casa, corro hacia él y me cuelgo a su cuerpo, lo beso apasionadamente mientras mi piernas lo sujeta por la cadera. Siento sus manos sobre mis muslos.

—Te quiero –le digo mientras lo abrazo más fuerte.

Él me sonríe y me besa mis mejillas, no puedo evitar deja escapar un par de risitas. Le sonrió.

—eh, ¿Rukia Kuchiki me dijo que me quería?—se burla de mí, el muy baka sabe que no soy de aquellas personas que lo dice seguido.

Lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos, el me mira y sonríe.

—Yo también te quiero preciosa— dicho esto, siento sus dulces labios sobre los míos, es un beso dulce y corto, de esos besos que hace que quiera más, acaricio su hermoso cabello naranja mientras le canturreó

— tú haces que me comporte como una niña, como una adolescente.

—Pero si eres mi niña no se te olvide— me recalca mientras comenzamos a girar.

Esta sensación que siento en mi cuerpo, es algo difícil de explicar, es un cosquilleo que hace que no deje de sonreír y estar feliz. No puedo creer la suerte que tengo de haber encontrado alguien como Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo fue y es mi primer amor, antes creía que nada de ello existía, sabía que el amor no es como en los cuentos de hada y que sobretodo no siempre termina con_** "y vivieron felices para siempre**_" no, no es así. Durante mucho tiempo viví en la soledad, creía que moriría sola con 80 gatos, aunque no me gustan los gatos, aun así había aceptado mi destino, más cuando tenía 20 años y creía que me quedaría así. Entonces un día él llego, con su hermoso cabello naranja, su piel clara y sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Nunca me paso por mi mente que terminaríamos así, los dos juntos, cuantas veces deseaba estar en este momento, cuantas lágrimas y quejas le daba a Cupido por no darme a alguien a quien amor, pero entonces cuando Ichigo llego, todo se ilumino.

**Antes de que me conocieras****  
****Yo estaba bien****  
****Pero las cosas eran algo pesadas****  
****Tu me trajiste a la vida****  
****Ahora cada mes de Febrero****  
****Seras mi Valentin, Valentin**

Cada salida con mis amigas, era un tortura, todas ellas con su novio y yo la única "forever alone", comiendo palomitas en los cines, viendo cómo se besaba, era incomodo lo sé, pero era mejor ver una disque película que estar encerrada en casa. Recuerdo muy bien que todo los 13 de febrero, Momo, Inoue, Matsumoto corría desesperadas por el centro comercial viendo que le regalaría a sus novios

—_Rukia—chan, vamos— musito Momo en una de las tantas salidas que teníamos_

—_no Momo, no quiero ser mal tercio, además todas ustedes estar ocupada con sus novios, a mí ni me hará caso._

—_eh, eso no es verdad –se quejó Rangiku— nunca te dejaríamos sola Ruki— dice abrazándome protectoramente_

—_Rukia—me abrazo Orihime— cuando encuentre a tu san Valentín, sé que serás muy feliz –dice sonrientemente._

Recuerdo que aquel tiempo creía que mis amigas estaba locas, si locas, enamoradas, nunca me hacía caso, bueno a veces, pero era diferente, cuando Momo veía a shiro, podía ver como sus ojos brillaba. Con Rangiku era diferente, cuando estaba con Gin, ella era otra, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, adornaba su hermoso rostros, y hime—chan, tan inocente y tierna, no era la excepción, cuando hablaba sobre su novio Ishida, se podía ver aquella luz que la iluminaba, una luz que todas ella tenía, la luz del amor.

Y yo, ahora, pasado san Valentín con Ichigo, es un sueño hecho realidad, ahora yo tengo un motivo para cada 14 de febrero darle mi amor a alguien, ese amor que nace en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

**Salgamos toda la noche****  
****Sin remordimientos, solo amor****  
****Podemos bailar hasta desfallecer****  
****Tu y yo seremos jóvenes para siempre.**

—Vamos Rukia— me susurra al momento que me ayuda a bajarme de su caderas— no quieres que tu padre nos veas y no te deje salir picarona –dije coquetamente mientras me sonrojo

—baka, mi padre te mataría si te viera como tocabas mis muslos hace un momento — le digo mientras le saco la lengua y salgo corriendo a su convertible rojo—eres lento Kurosaki-kun –le digo melosamente.

Ichigo pone cara de pocos amigos y sale corriendo atrás de mí, como él es más rápido no logro llegar al carro, él me alcanza en menos de un segundo, me rodea con su cálidas manos mientras me alza y como si estuviéramos bailado, lo abrazo fuertemente y luego nos damos un largo y ardiente beso, puedo sentir como su lengua intenta entra a mi boca, le permito en acceso ; y mientras nuestras lenguas tiene una batalla, no puedo dejar de sentir como mi cuerpo se llena de una calidad sensación.

**Me haces sentir como si estuviera viviendo un****  
****Sueño adolecente****  
****El modo en que me excitas****  
****No puedo dormir****  
****Huyamos y no mires atrás**

**No mires atrás****  
****Mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras****  
****Solo un roce****  
****Ahora nene creo que esto es verdad****  
****Así que corre el riesgo y no mires atrás****  
****No mires atrás**

Aquel beso ardiente, me deja deseado más, quisiera estar así con Ichigo, fundirnos en uno solo.

—Rukia –susurra— vamos necesitamos llegar a nuestro lugar, si no quieres que Byakuya Kuchiki me mate aquí mismo, besándote como lo hago —me dice jadeando— recuerda que aun quiero tener una familia—bromea.

Sonrió ante el comentario, ya que más de una ocasión mi padre le dijo que si me tocaba,lo iba a castrar. Por lo cual Ichigo procuraba no ser tan demostrativo enfrente de mi padre. Aunque él no se encontraba ahora, por eso nos habíamos besado de aquella manera.

Ichigo pasa su mano por mi espalda comenzamos a caminar hacia su carro, como siempre lo hace, me abre la puerta de copiloto y me ayuda a entra en el, estallo en risa por aquel gesto, cuando va a cerrar la puerta me besa y sale corriendo.

—Lista para la acción preciosa— dice coquetamente mientras entra al auto y se pone su lentes negro, lo único que escucho es como las ruedas suena al momento que arranca el auto.

El viento golpea mi cara y no puedo dejar de sonreír, levanto mis manos, el viento se siente tan agradable, giro mi rostro y lo miro.

—Ichigo ¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?— le digo sonriendo

Ichigo sonríe y asiste con su linda cara

— a ver preciosa hazme reír

—Pues — le digo – había una vez un perro llamado pegamento, se cayó y se pego, fin.

El me mira y hace un tic nervioso típico de él, el silencio inunda un rato, hasta que comienza a reír.

—jajajaajaja se llamaba pegamento y se pego, jajaja— ríe a carcajada, pero sé que finge.

Cruzo los brazos y hago un puchero.

—Ya sé que no fue un gran chiste, así que deja de fingir que estuvo bueno idiota— le digo molesta y volteo mi cara hacia la puerta— se que no soy divertida

—No te enojes amor –me dice mientras me jala con su brazo— eres divertida, a tu forma, eso es lo que más amo de ti. –me dice, y recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro mientras conduce.

Intento parecer molesta pero no logro evitarlo, Ichigo, sencillamente es el hombre perfecto, es completamente distinto con los demás, siempre es serio y frió incluso en ocasiones me recuerda a mi padre, ya que los dos no soy muy demostrativos enfrente de los demás, aunque debo admitir que Ichigo está, cambiando eso de él.

Cuando recuerdo como nos conocimos, incluso la forma que nos tratábamos era completamente distinta a como somos ahora.

— _hey, idiota fíjate por dónde vas—dije cuando por error Ichigo había tropezado conmigo, haciendo que callera y conmigo mi bolsa de chappy_

—_disculpa, pero la enana eres tú, así que no me cumples por no verte, pequeña_

—_imbécil cabeza de zanahoria_

_Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo típico de él._

—_malcriada, eres una niña tonta y ese bolsa que traes es horrible. _

—_¿qué?, nadie se mete con chappy— grite mientras saltaba a golpearlo. _

Sé que fue exagerado pegarle porque ofendió a chappy, pero era chappy y no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de él.

Y ese fue el primer encuentro de muchos más

**Manejamos hacia Cali****  
****Y nos emborrachamos en la playa****  
****Conseguimos un motel y construimos Un fuerte con las sabanas****  
****Al fin te encontré****  
****Mi pieza perdida de rompecabezas, estoy completa**

**Salgamos toda la noche****  
****Sin remordimientos, solo amor****  
****Podemos bailar hasta desfallecer****  
****Tu y yo seremos jóvenes para siempre**

Me siento tan llena de paz al estar cómoda en su hombro, cierro mis ojos y aun recuerdo como fuimos uno.

Había sido un 14 de febrero, cuando lo hicimos, nunca lo había hecho con nadie, tenía mucho miedo, pero cuando él me besaba y me besa, pierdo todo ese miedo, aquel día nunca previmos que pasaría.

Nos habíamos quedado en su casa de playa, y todo comenzó con los besos que siempre nos dábamos, todo se volvió raro y la temperatura subió, cuando me di cuenta el me estaba susurrado te amo al oído, me acariciaba y no podía evitar sentirme excitada, ya no éramos un par de adolescentes éramos adultos de 22 años, pero aun así, me sentía como una chiquilla en sus brazos, recuerdo que temblaba y él me decía que pararía si yo le decía, fue cuando lo vi a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones que hicieron que desapareciera todo mis temores, todas mi inquietudes y solo quedara el amor profundo que le tenía.

Aquel 14 de febrero fui una con Ichigo, por fin encontré la pieza que me hacía falta, por primera vez me sentí completa, llena en todo los sentidos, ese día no existía ni Ichigo ni Rukia, solo existía el ichiruki , un ser unido de dos personas, una pieza incompleta que se había transformado en una sola pieza.

**Me haces sentir como si estuviera viviendo un****  
****Sueño adolecente****  
****El modo en que me excitas****  
****No puedo dormir****  
****Huyamos y no mires atrás****  
****No mires atrás**

**Mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras****  
****Solo un roce****  
****Ahora nene creo que esto es verdad****  
****Así que corre el riesgo y no mires atrás****  
****No mires atrás****Hare que tu corazón se acelere****  
****En mis pantalones ceñidos****  
****Seré tu sueño adolecente esta noche****  
****Dejare que pongas tus manos en mi****  
****Y en mis pantalones ceñidos****  
****Seré tu sueño adolecente esta noche...**

Cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta que llegamos a la casa de la playa, aquél lugar tan mágico en donde habíamos pasado tantas cosas, no pude evitar sonrojarme, al recordar que en esa misma casa, había estado varias veces con Ichigo y de distintas formas, estoy perdida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que Ichigo se había bajado a sacar un par de cosas.

—¿necesitas ayuda Ichigo?— le pregunto, el asiste en forma de no.

—Rukia llevare un par de cosas a la casa, por favor espérame aquí ¿sí?

Lo miro intrigada, _¿por qué no quiere que vaya con él?_

—Pronto lo sabrás—me dice, me sorprendo porque no había dicho nada, pero creo que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

Pasa 20 largos minutos en el que , solamente estamos el carro y yo, miró las olas del mar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, cosa que lo eran, me encantaba mira el mar, no sé porque pero me relajaba tanto . Al poco rato Ichigo regresa con un ramo de rosas, le sonrió tontamente, mientras me las da, él toma mi mano libre (ya que la otra, la tengo ocupada agarrado el ramo de rosas).

—lista para la acción preciosa

Comienzo a reír mientras él me dedica una hermosa sonrisa

—pero antes de empezar, necesito vendarte los ojos

Arqueo mi ceja, intrigada por aquella acción, realmente tengo mucha curiosidad, por lo cual accedo a que Ichigo me vende los ojos, cuando lo hace me toma con sus grandes manos y me carga.

Vuelvo a estallar en risa, es como si fuéramos un par de recién casado, el no dice nada pero sé que debe estar sonriendo

—Ichigo bájame —sonrió y forcejeo débilmente

—No Rukia— sonríe— estate quieta

Llegamos a la casa de la playa, lo sé porque Ichigo comienza buscar las llave en su pantalón, luego de casi 5 minutos de pelear con su bolsillo,mi baka encuentra las llaves y abre la puerta,entramos a su casa (él aun cargándome ) y me comienza a subir por la escaleras, cuando llegamos al segundo piso me baja y me susurra que tenga cerrado los ojos mientras me quita la venda de mis ojos, me guía hasta donde parece ser el cuarto.

—ya Ruki, ya puedes abrir los ojos

Cuando lo abro, quedo estática, la habitación está llena de peluches con rosas, y no son cualquier peluche, son varios chappy de diferente tamaño, cada uno de ellos tiene escrito varios poemas, y es cuando veo la cama, hay un corazón formado con pétalos de rosas rojas y en el centro hay una rosa blanca y una roja amarradas y en los tallos hay una caja en forma de chappy,

—Ichigo- le susurro y entonces él, se acerca a la rosa y toma la caja, se acerca a mi y la abre mientras se inclina frente a mi.

—durante mil noches estuve solo, durante mil noches sufrir sin haberte conocido, durante un largo periodo, pensé que solo estaría el resto de mi vida, hasta que te encontré Rukia, tú fuiste un Ángel caído del cielo, un Ángel que me rescato de mi soledad y de mi sufrimiento, desde el día que te conocí, no he dejado de ser feliz a tu lado, por eso mismo, Rukia Kuchiki, por favor ten el privilegio de ser la persona que amare, cuidare por el resto de mi vida, permíteme ser el hombre que te llene de amor por toda la eternidad…Rukia Kuchiki ¿ aceptarías ser mi esposa?

En ese instante, me quede congelada, la palabras se queda atoradas en mi boca, los minutos pasan y veo que Ichigo se pone nervioso, lo miro y comienzo a llorar, el se asusta pero antes de que diga algo lo beso y le grito

–siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – a todo pulmón, Ichigo me abraza y yo me cuelgo hacia sus hombros, comenzamos a dar vueltas en círculos.

—Rukia—dijo él, mientras me estruja más a su cuerpo— prometo que te haré feliz amor…— dicho esto el me besa tan apasionadamente, con una mayor intensidad que las demás veces.

En este momento de mi vida, supe que una nueva etapa en mi vida estaba a punto de empezar y que la luz que había llegado una vez a mi vida, brillaba con mayor intensidad esta vez.

**Me haces sentir como si estuviera viviendo un****  
****Sueño adolecente****  
****El modo en que me excitas****  
****No puedo dormir****  
****Huyamos y no mires atrás****  
****No mires atrás****  
****Mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras**

**Solo un roce****  
****Ahora nene creo que esto es verdad****  
****Así que corre el riesgo y no mires atrás****  
****No mires atrás****Hare que tu corazón se acelere****  
****En mis pantalones ceñidos****  
****Seré tu sueño adolecente esta noche****  
****Dejare que pongas tus manos en mi****  
****Y en mis pantalones ceñidos****  
****Seré tu sueño adolecente esta noche**

**Tiempo después**

Aunque haya pasado 8 años desde aquel 14 de febrero donde Ichigo me había propuesto matrimonio, realmente, el amor que los dos sentíamos aquel entonces seguía siendo el mismo, claro que con mayor intensidad que aquel entonces.

Cada día que pasa, amo más a mi esposo, no sé cómo es que a pesar de todo, siempre seguimos juntos, como toda relación, tuvimos nuestros malos momentos pero al verlo ahí, frente al mar, me siento tan feliz de seguir a su lado, porque aunque pase mil años, nunca podre dejar de amar a Ichigo y de saber que lo mejor de mi vida fue cuando el llego a mi vida, me acerco a él y beso su mejilla.

—¿en qué piensa?— le pregunto mientras lo abrazo.

—en ti— me sonríe— y lo feliz que me haces –musita mientras me besa.

Aquel beso, como todos los demás que me da, me llena de mucha paz, de deseo y de alegría.

—no puedo creer que aunque haya pasado casi 10 años desde que nos conocimos, siempre hace que me sienta como una adolescente

El me sonríe y me abraza— ese el chiste preciosa – sonrío.

Al recordar aquella vez, cuando dije el chiste de pegamento, el se rio cuando era un chiste malo, besa mi mejillas y me aprisiona en sus brazos mientras vemos el hermoso atardecer.

—Mami, papi— corre una niña de unos 3 años hacia nosotros, sonrió al ver a la pequeña Masaki a lado nuestro

— Los encontré, Ichigo aquí esta— dice la pequeña niña de cabello anaranjados y ojos violetas a un niño de unos 5 años, de cabello negro y ojos marrones

El llega hacia nosotros— wacala, no, otra vez se están besando— se queja el niño con un tic nervioso como el de su padre.

Estallo en risa mientras Ichigo y Ichigo Jr. Me mira con cara de pocos amigos, mi pequeña Masaki, me mira y me sonríe. Ella se acerca a mí, al igual que Ichigo Jr. Y nos abrazan a nosotros dos, mientras vemos el hermoso atardecer.

Soy tan feliz al estar con Ichigo y mis dos pequeños Ángeles, que hace de mi vida completamente feliz.

Cierro mis ojos por un par de minutos , y doy un brinco en el tiempo, recordado cuando tenía 20 años, al momento cuando decía que moriría sola y con 80 gato; cuando renegado al amor y viviendo en la soledad, ahora me da un poco de risa, porque al final, sin saber cómo, el amor llego a mí.

El amor que estuve buscado toda mi vida, llego a mi cuando yo ya no creía en el, cuando había dejado de buscarlo por cada rincón del mundo.

_**Fue curioso, cuando el amor llego a mi, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, ni siquiera cuando me enamore, pero cuando paso, supe que Ichigo era el amor de mi vida y mi luz entre la oscuridad.**_

* * *

XDD yo aun sigo esperado mi san valentin ;-;

xDD espero que les haya gustado, por cierto si miriam esta leyendo esto, disculpa pero tu correo no me salio en el review que dejaste en ¿sabes una cosa?, espero que si lees esto me lo puedas dejar otra vez tu correo,.

bueno que puedo decir ;D que viva el ichiruki *w* espero que les guste a todas las personas que lo lean nwn xDD ya sabe que yo solo escribo por diversion y como no recibo nada a cambio e.e al menos dejeme un review y también los invito a que siga leyendo mis demás historia o3o.

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime que opinas de esto xDD al menos regalame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribor**

**XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D**


End file.
